Strike Witches Outa Time!
by E2Fan32110
Summary: Before you read this, make sure you have read my story 'Strike Witches: Reclaiming Orussia', since both are connected. When their ride home gets hit by lightning, the 501st JFW is send 40 years into the future. But when they learn that one of their own died just a few days earlier, its up to them and an elderly scientist to make sure that the future is in save hands
1. Chapter 1

"The storm is getting worse. I think it would be better to land, before we get hit by a lightning or something." Said Lukas concerned, as he and his train flew through the rainy night.

They were returning from a gathering, where all the witches had attended to, and they were now on their way home. Lukas had insisted that he would transport them, since his train was 'a smother way to get around'.

But right now, the rain was making it very difficult to see anything, and he only wanted to reach the ground as fast as he could, before anything bad happened. But it was already too late. There was a loud thunder, followed by the bright light of an lightning bolt. It hit the engines boiler, and the electricity surged through the entire train. Lukas wanted to get the train onto the ground, but the controls were not budging. The train picked up speed, getting faster and faster, and suddenly, with an bright flash. They were gone.

 **A few hours earlier**

They were all at the gathering, wearing their best dresses and suits. The event was held in honor of the 6 years of fighting, in which the witches had helped the human race survive against the Neuroi, and to talk about the future; what would happen if they were successful. Afterwards, there was a small Buffet, but the 501st couldn't care less.

"But the question is good." Said Lukas suddenly.

"What question?" Asked Lucchini.

"What to do after all this. I mean, what are we going to do when the war is over." Said the engineer.

"Why? Were simply going back to our home lands and get back to our normal lives again." Huffed Barkhorn.

"But is it really that simple? After what we did, what we have seen… Is it really that simple to simply say 'I fought aliens but hey! That was only a few months ago, I'm ready to go back to school again!'? I know I couldn't, not after what I have went through… Not after meeting you girls. It just wouldn't be right." Said the Karlslander with an frown on his face, before his right hand was grabbed by Shirley.

"You know that we will always be a family. Always were, always will be." Smiled the Liberion gently, and kissed him.

"You always know how to cheer me up, you know." Grinned Lukas, but he stopped, as the low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"We need to get home,soon. I can't fly in too bad weather." Said the engineer concerned.

 **20** **th** **November 1985, 12:20am**

At a small railyard, two men were working on a small Alco diesel switcher.

"Awfully quiet nowadays." Sighted the first one.

"Well, with the boss gone, that's no wonder." Grumbled the other one.

"You know fully well that he didn't liked being called 'boss'." Said the first one, pulling out a letter.

"What do you got there?" Asked the engineer.

"A letter. He gave it to me on the day of the accident. He told me that I should give it to someone tonight. He said that that person would wind up here with his train, so I should be waiting near the line." Said the young conductor.

"Can't be! There is no train scheduled here till 6am! He must have pulled your legs!" Grumbled the older one, turning back to the tracks.

They both were silent again, till the loud sound of lightning filled the air.

"Did the weather report said anything about lightning tonight?"

"No. Clear sky all night long!"

They both were surprised by the light, but we're even more surprised, when the sound of chuffing filled the air.

"That sounds like him…" The younger whispered.

"But it can't be him!"

The chuffing got louder. A light could be seen in the near distance, but instead of normal yellow, it gave a light blue light.

"It's the same light…"

The train was rushing towards them, till the sound of brakes filled the air, as the 'Commander' came to an stop, right next to the Alco.

The two men climbed from their engine, and walked over to the train. They looked into the cab, and saw a young man, grabbing the brake handle, with blank eyes and shock in his face.

"Hey kid! Are you alright?" Asked the older one.

"The boy turned to them, and now it was their turn to look shocked.

Sitting there, on the drivers seat, was a man they thought they lost forever.

"L-Lukas Romstein?!" Asked the older one.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you, and why do you know my name?"  
"But it can be you! Your so... young."

"Then something must be wrong with your eyes! I never looked any different, in the 23 years I lived!" Said the engineer crossly.

"Wait! 23?! You are only 23 years old?! Then you can't be Lukas Romstein! When we saw him, he was 63 years old!"

"What? Wait a minute! What date is it?! When I checked it, it was December the 26th, of 1945!"  
"You need to check your calendar again. Today is the 20th November of 1985!"

Lukas tumbled slightly as he heard the date. He, as well as the whole 501st, had just travelled 40 years into the future. He pulled out his pass shakily, and looked at it, and showed it to the two people.

"Here is the proof! This pass is from 1945, and it says that I'm Lukas Romstein, and that I'm 23 years old!" He said, and showed it the two men.

Their eyes widen when they saw the pass, and looked back at the boy.

"But, but that would mean that you..." Started the younger one.

"It would make sense. When he saw me the first time, he said to me, that we had met already. I think that's what he meant." Said the older one.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but could you two please make sense? 'cause all I understand right now is train station." Grumbled the man.

"Oh, sorry Lukas. I'm Nikolaus Pretrenkov, and this is my son, Dimitri. And your in the railyard of Hill Valley, California." Said the older one.

"Wait, Pretrenkov? Dimitri? Are you related to Dimitri Pretrenkov, who fought in the Orussian army?"

"Yes, he is my father. I was born in 1947, a year after the war ended."  
"Wait, does that mean, that we did it?! We ended the war?! We won?!" Asked the man, as he smiled brightly.

"Yes, we made a truce with the Neuroi. They've got a big part of the Siberian region of Orussia, and stayed there." Said Nikolaus.

"What happened after that?" Asked a voice. They turned around, to see the 501st JFW. They had walked out of the carriage, and had listened to the conversation.

"You should see it yourself. In the museum."  
"Museum?!"

 **Hill Valley Museum of War Heroes, 8am**

"I still don't know why we can't keep our normal cloths on! I mean, its not like we would attract any attention or anything!" Grumbled Lukas, as he wore a white and blue checked T-shirt, a black base cap, and a pair of washed out jeans, that were covering his Striker, while the girls all had dresses of different styles on.

"Yes you would. Mainly because of this!" Said Nikolaus, as he pointed to a statue, of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, with the sentence " _Together we stand, United we fall_ " Underneath it.

"Wow! Why did they build that?!" Asked Lucchini, as she looked over the statue.

"To always memorize the legendary 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Squadron that ended the war." Said a women from the museum, as she heard the little girl. She walked over to the two men.

"Good morning Nikolaus, Dimitri. Are you checking the old engines again?" She asked.

"We're actually here to give these 14 here a tour of the museum. They are... relatives of the 501st." Said Nikolaus.

"I see. Well, have a good time in the museum, and don't hesitate to ask any questions!" She said, as she walked away.

"We ended the war? How come?" Asked Shirley.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. If you know how, it could change the course of time." Said Nikolaus.

They walked inside, and were already greeted by two big steam locomotives, the on a KRG class 50, and the other a class 52, with the names, 'Alex' and 'Tobias', with a picture of the two underneath it.

"Tobias died in October of 1962, Alex followed 5 years later. Their engines were gifted to the museum, but Lukas always came up here, to check up on them." Explained Dimitri.

They walked further, and saw a picture of a big congress room, with an Neuroi, standing on one side, while a group of men stood on the other. The Neuroi, and Winston Churchill shook hands.

"That is the congress of Berlin. It marks the official ending of the war, and the begin of a new era for earth." Explained Nikolaus.

They then came up to a row of pictures. Each of them had one of the 501st JFW on it, but they were all back in their home lands.

"Soon afterwards, the 501st was disbanded, and mostly all of you returned to your home lands. Yoshika became a famous doctor in Fuso, and she and Lynette married a few years later." Said Nikolaus, as he pointed to a picture, of both girls, as the stood in front of the Miyafuji clinic, holding their hands tightly, while the two younger versions just blushed.

"Gertrude, Erica, Hanna, Minna and Mio went to Karlsland. While Gertrude and Hanna ranked up to become a General of the Luftwaffe, she and Erica got together, and married in 1957. Minna went on to become a famous singer, and she and Mio already married in 1948." Said Dimitri, as they showed two pictures. One was with Barkhorn, Marseille and Erica, as they were in an meeting with the Karlslander Kaiser, while the other showed Minna and Mio, as they were at a award ceremony.

"Perrine went back to Gallia, and went up to become the first female President of Gallia. Eila and Sanya married in 1949, and both went into the music business, while Sanya played Piano, Eila played violin." Said Nikolaus, and showed another two pictures, first of Perrine, as she was signing something, and another with Eila and Sanya, as they were on big stage, with many people sat in the audio.

"Last but not least: Francesca returned to Romagna, and worked with her mother and father in the family vineyard, till she started to work for duchess Maria, as head of security." Said Dimitri, as he showed the a picture of the girl, as she stood next to Maria.

"But what about us? And Alex, and Tobias?" Asked Shirley.

Nikolaus and Dimitri looked at each other, the color draining from their faces.

"It would be easier to show you." Said Nikolaus silently, and led them to a new section of the museum.

"This section was made up for the members of the First Independent Karlsland Railway Corps." Said Dimitri, as they walked inside.

"Both Alex and Tobias went back to Karlsland, and helped rebuilding the railway lines. You all gathered back in Weimar, as the new sheds were opened." Said the younger man, as he pointed to a picture, showing the three engineers, as they, and many other people, celebrated in the new railway sheds. Next to the picture was another picture, showing the old, and the new sheds; they looked nearly identical, with only the difference that the engines were newer.

"Lukas married Shirley in 1950, but had already lived in Liberion for quite some time. He worked with his engine around here, and fought, when the railways were scraping steam engines in favor of diesel engines. His engine was the last in the country to still work on as a real profit making engine. That was, until..." He could speak further, as he broke down, crying.

"What happened?!" Asked Lukas, wanting to know his fate.

Nikolai said nothing, but pointed to another door. They walked through it, only to see the mangled, twisted leftover rests that were left of the 'Commander'. They walked further, to see a blank wall, with a picture of Lukas, and a new article.  
' _Steam locomotive Engineer killed in train accident; whole Hill Valley mourns over the tragic, that happened last night, as Lukas Romstein (63) crashed with his steam locomotive, number 8 'Commander', outside of Hill Valley, near the Eastwood ravine. He was bringing in an slow passenger train, when he crashed into a freight train, hauled by an Union Pacific diesel engine. While the diesel's driver could jump, Lukas didn't leave his engine, and tried to stop the train. His wife, Charlotte E. Yeager-Romstein, as well as his children Emma and Martin, are comforted by family and friends right now.'_

Lukas just stood there, mouth agape. Here he was, in a free from war world, and reading that he was dead. Just then, Dimitri came up to him.

"He said that someone in a train would arrive last night, and that I should give him this letter. I think you should read it." Sniffed the man, and gave Lukas the letter, who opened it, and read it slowly.

' _Welcome to 1985. We both know what happened, and I know your devastated, but, you have some fantastic 40 years in front of you, and this letter will help you see them. You'll need to head to the following address, and ask a Doctor Emmett L. Brown for help. Tell him your Lukas Romstein, and tell him that you need a Flux compensator. But before you go there, I need you to go to Roundhouse drive 7 for me, and visit someone.  
I know you will get back, and I wish you all the best for the future.  
Your future self, Lukas Romstein'_

"I- We should listen to his advice. I know myself better then anyone, and I've got a feeling that this Emmett Brown will help us. Nikolaus, Dimitri, please take them back to the train, and bring her to the roundhouse. I need to visit someone." Said Lukas, and walked off.

 **Roundhouse drive 7, 10am**

"Well, you dina say..." Muttered Lukas, as he stood in front of the house. It looked just like his old home, back in Karlsland. He walked up to the door, and pressed the door bell button. But instead of a normal ringing of a bell, a steam whistle sounded.

"Yep, this is my house alright." Smirked Lukas cheekily, as the door went open, and a man, roughly the same age as him, opened the door. He had his hair style, but the color of Shirley. He wore a white and light blue overall, with the name 'Martin Romstein' on the left side. He also wore a railroad hat, with the word 'engineer' printed on it.  
'Man, if that's my son, I did a hell of a good job!' thought Lukas, as he looked at his son.

"Can I help you?" Asked the man gruffly.

"Yes. I was told to visit someone here. Could I come in?" Asked the man.

"No. We didn't expect any visitors, nor do we want any. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to work." Said the boy, and brushed passed the time traveler.

"Your an engineer too, right?"

"What do you mean by 'too'?"  
"I'm a engine man myself. I read about your loss." Said Lukas.

"He was my father, and a perfect railroader. He was a war hero, and didn't deserved to die this way!" Said the man.

"I know. He and I were very close. I wanted to visit his family, to give my regards." Lied the engineer, hoping it would get him inside.

"I see. Okay. You can come in."

They went inside, and Lukas was greeted by the sound of chuffing, as a model train ran over his head.

"My father build a railway all they way through the house." Explained the man, as a small passenger train cuffed along the wall, as a goods train passed it, the locomotive being a model of Alex's engine.

"Mother! We've got a guest!" Shouted the young engineer, as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Who is it?!" Came the reply from upstairs.  
"I'm a good friend of Lukas ma'am! We worked together for quite a while!" Shouted Lukas.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs caught their attention, as Charlotte E. Yeager-Romstein walked into the kitchen. Upon seeing Lukas, she stormed up to him, and gave him a slap on the cheek.

"It's been forty years, but don't you think I forgot what happened! Why? Why did you take the train?! You know it is going to kill you, so why would you still take it?!" Asked Shirley, tears running down hear face, while Martin just stood next to his mother and this stranger, not really understanding what was happening.

Lukas looked at the women in front of him. Over the past 40 years, Shirley didn't changed a bit, but the sadness and anger was written in her face.

"Shirley... you haven't changed a bit. I don't know why I would take the train, nor do I know why I crashed with the UP diesel. But I know one thing: As soon as I found a way to travel back in time, I will stop myself from taking that train! I can see what I build over the last 40 years, and I know damn well that I wont give up this, for any stupid train! Don't worry, my little Bunny; you don't need to mourn over my dead any longer." Said Lukas, and turned around, walking to the door, passing a girl with Shirley's hair style, and Lukas' hair color.

"Who was that?" Asked Emma Romstein.

"I don't know, but I think he and Mom are very close." Said Martin.

"You don't even know." Smiled Shirley, with tears in her eyes.

Lukas returned to the railyards, and was surprised to see the sheds filled with equipment, that was usually used on steam locomotives.  
"That was Lukas' spot. He stored his engine here, serviced her, and repaired her. Usually, the UP's steam program engines would rest here, whenever they wander this far west... Which is only once or twice a year. We thought it would only be appropriate to store number 8 here, for one last time..." Sniffed Dimitri, as the 'Liberion' 4-4-0 stood on the track, next to two EMD F7s.

"Do you know where Doctor Emmett Brown lives? My future version told me that he could help me travel back to my time." Asked Lukas, not telling the two men about his plan.

"Who doesn't? He is well known for his crazy inventions. He lives in the east of the city. In the Brown manor. You can't miss it." Said Nikolaus.

"Thanks. I'll be on my way then. Good bye." said Romstein, and left for the Brown manor.

 **Brown manor, 30 minutes later**

Lukas stood in front of the door and knocked, waiting for something strange to happen. The door opened, and he was pulled inside, by an man with white hair, dressed in a white lab coat. The man inspected the young engineer, and stepped back, shocked.

"Great scott! It can't be! You shouldn't be here, at the most, you should be dead, and 40 years older! The only way you can be here, is-"  
"Through time travel. I don't know how we met, but I'm sure it was through some strange adventure in the past. But right now, I need your help. I come from 1945, and I am part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, and we were send to this date, thanks to a lighting, hitting my train. I was informed by my future self, that I should come to you, and ask you for an 'flux compensator', so that I could travel back into my time." Explained Lukas.  
"Interesting. But I can't lend you a flux compensator." Said Doc.

"What?! Why?!" Asked the boy, enraged about that his future self had fooled him.

"That's because I don't have any. The only one I still own is build into the train, since the DeLorean was destroyed." Said Emmett.

"Wait, you said you had build that thing, into a train?! But that's perfect! We can couple my train onto your train, and pull it back to the past!" Said Lukas.  
"Good Idea, why didn't I think of that? Anyway, I better prepare the train. I'll meet you at the roundhouse." Said Doc, and raced out of the lab.

 **Roundhouse, 1 hour later**

"Okay Doc, the train is hooked up, were ready to move." Said Lukas, as stood underneath the cab window of Docs train.

"Good, now, get aboard, and I'll bring you back to 1945."  
"Wait, there has been a change of plan! Were going back to the day of the accident, and stop me from driving the train!" Shouted Lukas, as Doc put the date in.

"What?! We can't do that! If your future self sees you, the whole space-time continuum will be destroyed!" Said Doc, alarmed.

"But what if I stop the train, without interfering with myself? If I don't see me, then everything would be okay, or am I wrong?" Asked Lukas.  
"Well, your right with that, but still! You would change the complete future with this!"  
"Time can be rewritten Doc. Surely, you did something while you traveled in time, that changed the future!" Said Lukas.

"Well, yes. I did change some outcomes of the future, as well as the past..."  
"See! And I bet that the outcome was worth the risk, right?!"  
"... Get aboard. We've got a train to stop!" Said Doc, and rewrote the arrival time.

"Thanks Doc." Smiled Lukas, and went to his train.

Doc looked out of the cab, and waved to the steam locomotive behind him. As an answer, he got a blast from the engines whistle. The convoy slowly started to move, and started to rose from the tracks, and into the sky. The were gaining speed quickly, and after a few seconds, the train was surrounded by flickering lights, as a thunder like sound broke through the sky, and the train disappeared, only leaving behind two streaks of fire in mid air... 


	2. Chapter 2

Just outside of Sacramento, in an small, abandoned yard, was a old hobo, searching for a place to rest for the night. He found the body of an old Boxcar, and had just layer himself onto his side, when the sound of thunder came from outside. He sat up, and looked outside, just to see two steam locomotives, coupled to one, royal blue passenger coach. He shook his head, and got back to sleep, muttering about stopping to drink the next morning. Doc and Lukas got out of the engines, and went to the coach. Once inside, Doc started to explain.

"So, today is the 3rd of November, one day before Lukas takes his final train. While I, Lukas and Charlotte try to stop him from taking it, you need to guard the train, and the time machine. If it would fall into the wrong hands, no one knows what the outcome would be!"

"Also, you need to stay here, no matter what happens. You already saw too much of the future as it is! Any more, like, you finding out what happened after the 2nd Neuroi war, could change the whole course of history!" Finished Doc, as he, Shirley and Lukas stepped out.

"We'll be back by tomorrow evening. Till then, the bar has enough to drink for you all, and the fridge is filled with enough to eat for 3 days. If anything happens, contact me via the radio com. Hopefully, we'll be successful…" Said Lukas to Minna, saying the final part to himself.

"Good luck!" Shouted Yoshika from the coach.

"Thanks! We'll need it…" Muttered the engineer.

They walked back to the time traveling locomotive. Doc went inside again, and came out with some clothes.

"Again? We already changed to this stuff, and even this isn't enough?!" Grumbled Lukas.

"These clothes are necessary, if you want to get close to your past counterparts train! These are railroad uniforms for the both of you, from the Union Pacific. Your older version gave them to me once, telling me to keep them for the time being." He said, as he gave them the uniforms. They quickly changed into them, and walked back up to Doc. Both had black pants, with white shirts, and black ties. But while Lukas' shirt had the word 'Engineer' on it, Shirley had the word 'conductor' on hers.

"Good. Now, Lukas will arrive with his train in 4 hours, so we have plenty of time to get to the station, and get you two mixed under the crews before he gets here. We need to stop his train before he can pull out of the station. Do you have any ideas of how to do it?" Asked Doc.

Lukas grinned.

"I know everything about trains and especially my engine. There is a special trick, how to jam the break pipe on the engine. I just need a quarter..." He said, and put his hand into his pocket, pulling out his wallet.

"Bingo! So, when he backs the engine up tomorrow, I need to stand next to the coaches to couple up the train. I simply put the thing into the air hose, and it will jam shut. It will take a few hours for them to find out what's wrong, and by that, the freight train will be long since past the single track piece." He chuckled, as he hold out a quarter.

"But what if your future self remembers this day, and takes out the quarter?" Asked Shirley.

"I don't think that I remember what happened here for some reason. Otherwise, I wouldn't even put my engine on that train." He said, but then thought about it, and pulled out another quarter.

"But in case I do remember, you put this dime in one of the hoses, but don't tell me which. That way, there are two jams, and I can only mend one." He finished, as he put the quarter into Shirley's hand.

"Well then, better get to the station." Suggested the elderly scientist, as he pointed towards the city, which was only a few miles away.

 **Sacramento main station, 20 minutes later**

"Well, I've seen worse. But where are the Southern Pacific and Union Pacific trains? And what the hell is Amtrak?!" Grumbled the engineer, as he saw the modern station of Sacramento.

"UP and SP have sold their passenger services to Amtrak, when the US decided that the passenger services should be handled by a governmental organization." Explained Doc, as the color went out of the young engineers face.

"They did what?! Are they nuts?! The greatest thing about the US was the privatized railroad companies! They had done excellent back in the 40's, why would they sell their services when they are in such a good state?!" Asked Lukas, enraged.

"The car. In the 50's, the states were building highways, and cars and motorcycles were now easily to buy, and gas was easy to obtain too. Trains were dated out of date then, and that's why the railroads decided to replace steam with diesel, and close loss making lines." Explained a voice, and they turned to see an elderly man walking up, to them.

"You must be new around these parts, if you never saw an Amtrak train. Do you come from Hill Valley?" Asked the man, to which Lukas nodded" Then you must be the relieve crew for the shunters. Good that you came, the yard goat waits in the shed, and the yards are clogging up with cars." Continued the man, as he turned to walk to an tower like building, that stood o the right of the main line.

"Wait! Who are you exactly?!" Asked Shirley.

"The names Doug O'Reaily. I'm the yard master here." He said, and walked to the tower.

"Well, we better get to the yard goat. Doc, could you go to the workshops and ask them if they got an grease pistol there? I think, just to make sure I really doesn't leave, I make a little surprise for myself." Grinned Lukas, and started to walk off.

When they reached the sheds however, they were in for a surprise. The yard goat they were assigned to was a small diesel shunter, with an boxy for, with an cab at one end, making it look like a steam tank engine, without funnel and with an boxy boiler.

"Well, that's a new one. I thought we get a small switcher, not a mainline diesel!" Laughed Lukas, as he climbed aboard the cab, helping Shirley when it was her turn to step aboard.

He looked around, seeing the modern devices and displays, as well as the different kind of driving levers. He looked at a board at the side of the engine, on which the letters 'G7' and the word 'Geep' next to it.

"Well, looks like this thing is a G7. Let's see what this baby has under the hull then, aye?" He smirked, and sat down at the control devices.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" Asked Shirley, a little scared about Lukas driving the engine.

"Karlsland was one of the few lands that started development on the diesel locomotive early in the days, mostly rail cars, but we also build diesel locomotives as well. I had one on our branchline for a while. I learned how to drive that thing, and it looks like the controls are the same, soooo…" He said, and pushed a button, letting the air horn sound out.

"Yeah, those are the same controls alright. Well then, let's get this show on the road!" He grinned, and leaned back into the seat. He grabbed the throttle, and slightly pulled it back. The motor started to growl louder then earlier, and the engine started to move out of the roundhouse. After getting turned on the turntable, they moved to the yards, where they were greeted by the sight of an chaotic mix up of loaded and unloaded trucks, engines and a string of coaches, sitting on the far side of the yards. A shunter walked up to the engine.

"Good, you're here! Get the string of empties from Nr. 24 to the outgoing line, and ready the tankers from Nr. 3, 4 and 7 together! Quickly now, the Nr. 7 from Hill Valley is due soon!" Said the shunter, and climbed onto the diesel. 

"Well, seams like we've got a long day in front of us, before we can get to our real mission. Shirley, if the radio perks up, pick it up and give me the orders. Lets see if we can survive this without crashing into one of these Amtrak creeps." Grinned the engineer, as he blasted the air horn, and started the train.

 **1 1/2 hours later**

After clearing out the yards, Shirley and Lukas returned to the sheds. But now, there was a familiar smell in the air. It smelled like coal and oil, and then, they could see from where it came. Inside the sheds stood the 'Commander', but she looked different: Instead of the normal green and red livery, she now had a red and gold color scheme. They stopped the diesel outside of the sheds, and walked over to the engine, Lukas eying his engine, a small smile on his face.

"Over 80 years old, and still running. Huh, not many Karlslander engines can claim that!" Chuckled the engineer, as he put his palm on one of the driving wheels. From behind them came a deep laugh, followed by an voice.

"Old Nr. 8 here isn't just any Karlslander engine, she's the nations pride! Wouldn't it be for me, she would stand in Nürnburg with 05 002, the 'Adler', and god knows who else. But I still think she is better off, running here in the States." Said the man from behind them. They slowly turned around, to see a man with an old, Karlsland railway uniform and hat, old, worn out glasses, an corn pipe, and an slightly gray beard on his face. They froze when they looked into the face of Lukas Romstein, who smiled at them, not noticing that these two were himself and his wife.

"I saw how you worked in the yards when I pulled in. Impressive shunting technique there lad. If you continue like this, you'll someday become as famous as old Casey Jones!" Laughed Lukas, hitting his younger self hard on the shoulder, but he didn't even noticed it.

"Oh, not bad. Most people crack in after that-" He turned to Shirley.

"Small advice: Better keep him, boys like him are hard to find these days." Smirked the old man, as Shirley started to blush.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I need to speak the road foreman." and with that, he walked off, leaving the two time travelers behind.

"So, that is me in 40 years." Said the younger man slowly.

"At least your still in good spirits. I wonder why he didn't remember this though..." Pondered Shirley.

"Maybe something happened, that let me forget the events that happened today. Either that, or I just wanted to stay out of whatever I am doing here." Suggested, as they walked over to the cab of the old steam engine.

They got inside, and looked around. The engine still looked like she did in 1945, but with a few modern touches, like radio equipment, mechanical stoker, and the Striker module locked in 'off' mode, via an heavy chain. But on the firemans side of the cab, were many different pictures, of engines and people, many from Karlsland, Britannia, and Liberion. One of the pictures showed an engine with four small wheels, a big boiler, and an diamond shaped funnel, being rebuild in an big workshop.

"Hey Shirls! Look at that!" He called out to the Liberion, as he pointed at the picture.

"Looks like Emma..." She murmured.

"Not exactly. That's her twin, my brothers engine! Last time I saw her, was in Pas-de-Calais; It's so good to know she is getting repaired!" He looked around, and found an small calendar, with the date of the accident, marked red.

He walked up to it, and read what stood in the day.  
' _Cousin Hanna and family, coming up with Nr. 6'_

"I wonder if that's why he took the train?" Lukas murmured.

"What?"  
"Tomorrow, Hanna and her family are coming up, and by the looks of it, they bring up Nr. 6 as well. Maybe, I didn't forget what happened, but took the train, because I knew what was going to happen, and I wanted to stop them from dying in the wreck." Said Lukas.

"But why wouldn't you jump, if that was the case?" Asked Shirley.

"I don't know. Maybe the diesel came into view earlier then I excepted, or something else? Anyways, I won't need to take the risk, 'cause if the train doesn't leave the station, it will never collide with the train to begin with." Smiled Lukas, as they got out of the cab.

They walked back to the yard goat, but stopped, when they past the road foremans office. Inside, they could clearly hear Lukas, arguing with someone.

"I told you, the Army can give me thrice as much as before, I won't sell the Commander to them! She is my engine, since the first day I was an engineer, and that's final!" The older man shouted, as he went out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. He sighted, and looked over, to see the two time travelers.

"Oh, its you two again." He sighted.

"What happened in there?" Asked Shirley.

"The road foreman told me that the US Army came by again, and doubled their previous offer for my locomotive, but I will be dammed if they get as close as the length of my Revolvers barrel to my engine!" Growled the engineer, and pulled out his old M1917 Revolver. Even though he was out of army service since 1946, he owned every weapon on board his locomotive, his M1917 and M1903 included.

"Why would the Army want to buy your engine?" Asked the younger version.

"Because it has an magical Striker unit, that allows her to fly. It works with a 85/15 mixture of Steam and magic, so that even people with the lowest amount of magical energy can fly, and fight. The Army wants the engine, so that they can study it, and reverse-engineer it, so that they can use the booster system on every fighting machine! But I'll be damned if they do that! Doctor Miyafuji, the father of the Striker unit, had developed the booster system, so that I could fight, but not for one land alone, but for all of humanity! If the US Army would get their hands on that technology, we could face the same fate, as the 501st JFW did when Trevor Maloney came out with his 'Warlock' project." Explained the engineer darkly, as Shirley remembered what happened with the Warlock.

"If the US Army has this Striker with booster system, then they could deploy whole platoons with flying tanks, and every soldier would be a flying one man army!" Stated the younger engineer, shocked.

"Indeed, and that's why I can't allow them to have my engine! Before they get here, I'll be six feed under the soil." Sneered the engineer, and went to his engine, leaving the two time travelers behind.

When evening came, Shirley and Lukas stored the yard goat back in the shed, and started to make their way back to their train, when they were stopped by Lukas, who was dressed in an tuxedo, but was still wearing his old railroad hat, and his bandolier.

"Wait up you two!" He shouted.

"What's up?" Asked Lukas.

"Well, I heard that you two were relief, and not from here, so I thought I'd invite you two for an evening drink." Smiled the man.

"Thanks, but we can't." Said Lukas, but the older version just shook his head.

"Too bad, for I don't take no as an answer. Now come on! I know a good bar, and the bartender still owes me some drinks from our last poker match!" Smirked the old engineer, and pushed the two in front of him.

They soon arrived at an old looking house, on the outskirts of the city. It was decorated with old railroad signs, boards and signals, and had a plate over the door, with the word 'Daylight Limited' on it. They went inside, and were promptly greeted by an Romagnan looking person, who worked behind the counter.

"Buon giorno Lukas! Who are your friends?" Asked the man.

"Buon giorno Alfredo! They are the relief crew from the sheds. Jeremy told me that they aren't from here, so could you give them the 'engineers special'?" Asked the old engine man, with an broad smirk.

Alfredo smirked back at him.

Si si! Luigi! 3 'engineers specials' for the three railroaders!" He shouted to the back, as the three took a seat at the counter.

"What does an Romagnan like him here in Liberion?" asked Shirley.

"He fled the land, when the Neuroi advanced. His parents opened the bar, and he took over after his father died last spring. Over the time when the railroad died, he collected every bit and piece of equipment from the railroads, and placed them in here. Now, this bar is a magnet for railroad enthusiasts from all over the US, as well as the engineers from the roundhouse." Explained Lukas, as he grabbed a few peanuts from a bowl, just as Alfredo returned with the drinks.

"Here you go!" And he placed three small glasses in front of the three, with an reddish-brown liquid inside.

"That's all? You must be joking!" Said the younger man, as the older chuckled.

"Try it, and then we talk again." He said, and ex-ed his glass.

Lukas turned to Shirley, and grabbed his glass.

"If I really grow into such an big mouth, hit me." He said, and downed the drink, Shirley following suit.

 **The next morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
"Mach das Scheißteil aus bevor ichs gegen die Wand donnere." Grumbled a voice in Karlslandic, as Lukas groaned under a blanket, which was promptly removed by a pair of hands.  
He stirred slightly, as he tried to move, only to crash back to the ground as the effects of his hangover started to kick in.

"Bloody hate it." He growled, as he slowly rose to his feet, and looked around, in front of him was Alfredo stood in frond of him, a sly grin on his face.

"What?"  
"Well, I thought I should wake you up, its 11:30 already, and I don't think that the UP likes it if their workers are sleeping through their shift." Said the man, as he pointed to the alarm clock, that was next to the bed.

"HOLLY SHIT! What happened last night?!"  
"Well, after the 5th special, you two were pretty much out of it, and since it was already past midnight, I agreed with Lukas to let you two sleep here. I put you two in here, and closed the place down. I don't want to know what happened, but man, you two were at it!" Smirked the bartender, as he got out again.

"Wait, two?! Who was-?!" But he stopped himself, when he noticed that he hadn't had any clothes on. He turned to his side, just to see Shirley, with as much on her as he had, snoring slightly on the bed.

"Aw shit, Minna will kill me." Said the engineer, as he started to pick up his and Shirley's clothes.

Shortly after he finished dressing himself up, he woke up Shirley. She was as shocked as he was, and they both swore not to say anything about this. After thanking Alfredo, they started to go back their train, where they were greeted by an furious commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke.

"And where were you two last night?!" She asked.

"Well, we had a slight run in with my future self, and-"  
"Wait! You meet your future self?! But how come that the universe is still intact?" Pondered Emmett.

"Maybe he didn't notice me, or didn't remember how he looked like when he was 23? It's been 40 years since he was, so I wouldn't wonder." Suggested Francesca.

"Well, anyways, he invited, or better said dragged, us to an bar he knew, and gave us a special drink. I can't remember anything since last night, and my brain only started to work again when some alarm clock rang into my ears. That was around an hour ago. But I guess we should hurry now, and get back to the station, before-"

A low whistle roared from down the main line, letting Lukas stop in mid-sentence.

"Um, Doc? Please tell me that was your engine." The engineer said, worryingly, as a second blast of the whistle followed, putting the young engineer on edge.

He raced around the train, between rotten old box cars, and reached the other end of the yard, just to see a passenger train rumble by, pulled by an 4-4-0 'Liberion' Locomotive with the number '8' on its tender.

Minna and Doc came up behind him, as the smokescreen slowly dissolved in the air.

"It left too early..." Whispered Lukas.

"What do you mean?" Asked Minna.

"The train is scheduled to leave 13:01, a good 45 minutes from now on! It left the station too early!" Exclaimed Lukas.

"But the schedules can change, can't they?" Asked Doc.

"What? Of course, OF COURSE! The winter timetable! They start today! God damn! And now, hes heading straight for disaster!" Ranted Lukas, before sighting, and walked off to one of the boxcars, and sat onto the coupler.

"So, that's it? Were giving up? Were just going to let you wreck yourself?!" Asked Minna, slightly disturbed that Lukas gave up.

"You know I would stop myself if I could, but I can't! That train might be a slow passenger, but its a through train, with no stop before Hill Valley! The only way to stop it from hitting the train would be to reroute it, but I don't even know the tracks, much less where the switch points are!" Answered the engineer, as Doc suddenly jumped up.

"But I do! When I was in 1885, we needed to... borrow an engine, and we needed to set a switch, in order to go down the line heading for Hill Valley!" Exclaimed Emmett.

"Wait, you traveled to 1885?! Man, now I want a time machine too." Groaned the engineer.

"No can do, it would be too dangerous." Answered the doctor sternly.

"Um, guys? Sorry to disturb your conversation, but there is a train, heading for another train, as we speak." Said Minna.

"Right! Doc! Get aboard the 'Commander', she is faster then your engine. We need to overtake my future self, before it reaches the switch! Minna, you need to guard the time machine with the others till were back!" Said Lukas, and raced off, followed by the elderly scientist.


	3. Chapter 3

Lukas and Doc were soon on the run, racing after the train. They soon had enough speed on get into the air, but when he reached for the Striker operator leavers, Doc stopped him.

"What's up Doc? We've got enough speed to launch." Asked the engineer.

"We can't simply fly through the air! The skies are firmly protected by radar, so that every vehicle can be tracked down! We would cause havoc, if we would suddenly appear on the radars!" Said Doc.

"Great, and what should we do then?! Like I said, the train I'm driving is a through train, it doesn't stops before Hill Valley, and we can't overtake it, since we don't have a higher priority then the train! On top of that, nobody knows we're on the line, so they suspect that the line is clear after the passenger train. As soon as it's through, they will send the next western freight down the line, and into us!" Ranted Lukas.

"It should be okay to go into the sky for a short time, so whenever a train comes at us, we can pass over it. As for the passenger train; Every steam locomotive needs water, right? So it needs to stop sooner or later. Once it stops, we're overtaking it, and run ahead of it, go to the switch, and re-route it." Answered Doc calmly.

"On your responsibility Doc." sighted the young Captain, and looked down the track again.

They did like Doc said, scaring some poor engineers wits out of them when they saw, what they later nicknamed the 'Ghost train', heading straight for them, just to lift off the tracks and into the sky in front of them. They soon came up to a small way station, where the train stood in front of them. Lukas overflew the train, and looked back, worried about his future self. They soon neared the switch, and Lukas took the engine of the rails, and parked it in the bushes next to the track. They walked over to the switch, and saw that it was switched onto the tracks to Hill Valley. He grabbed the switch handle, and threw it around, throwing the switch onto the spur line that connected Hill Valley with the old mines.

"So, and that should do it. Mission accomplished, I would say." Grinned Lukas, just as the sound of gun hammers, clicking in position was heard from behind them.

"Step away from that switch and put your hands in the air." Said one of the men.

They walked away from the handle, and the other threw the switch again, and turned to their two hostages.

"What do you want from us? We are here to prevent a serious collision! The passenger train to Hill Valley will crash into the freight train if we let it on the main line!" Growled the engineer at one of the men, who was aiming with his M9 Pistol at his head.

"Da, I know. That's why we're here." Said the man, with an Orussian accent.

"What?" Breathed Lukas shocked.

"When the engine is destroyed, the biggest danger will be out of commission, and we can destroy the Neuroi brutes who destroyed the big and proud Orussia once and for all!" Exclaimed the first one, a insignia with the hammer and sickle shown underneath his coat.

"Oh come on! I thought we destroyed you Bolsheviks back in 1945!" Groaned the engineer, as the two man looked at the engineer with an confused look.

"Are you stupid? We rule in Orussia since more then 15 years now!" Said the second, as a faint chuffing sound came from the far.

"Damn it, hes coming in fast. Doc, I have a plan, but you need to help me." Whispered the captain, and explained his plan to the Scientist, who nodded.

"Just a few more minutes, and we can contact comrade Ventoskin to execute operation 'Phoenix'." Grinned the first one, as the sound of something falling to the ground behind him was heard.

He turned around, to see Lukas, lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Hes overheating! Quick! We need water!" Said Doc, as he started to go, just to be stopped by one of the men.

"Hold it right there old man! I'll go and get the water! Grigorilli, you watch over them!" Said the first man, and pointed with his gun at the two of them.

Grigorilli walked over to Lukas, his gun pointed at him, just to be ready in case he just acted like he was overheating. He was shaking the young man lightly with his boot, when he was pushed over by the Doc. Lukas jumped up again, and pulled his weapon, aiming for the man.

"Don't shoot! We don't need to spread any blood!" Said the Doc alarmed.

Lukas sighted, and grabbed the gun by the barrel, and hit the man with the grip, knocking him out cold.

"Quick! Throw the switch Doc, I'll take care of the other guy!" Said Lukas, and raced to the bushes.

Emmett grabbed the switch handle, and threw it around again. The passenger train rattled over the points, and down the line for a short while, till the brakes went on. Doc smiled, happy that they succeded with their work. He walked back to the engine, to see both Lukas and the Orussian knocked out cold on the ground. He quickened his pace, and looked the young man over. He had a bullet hole in his left shoulder, which was bleeding heavily. Doc looked at the Orussian, and saw how blood trickled down his head, from a hole in the side.

"Oh no. We need to get you back to the others, and fast!" Muttered Doc, and brought the man inside the engine, and placed him on the sleeping place on the fireman side. He went outside again, to check on the passenger train once more. When he got to the switch, he saw that Lukas and the conductor of the train were checking the switch over.

"I don't know how this could happen! The switch should have been set to the line to the eastwood ravine, not the old mines!" Grumbled the conductor, as Doc walked up to them.

"Actually, it was me who re-routed you." He said.

"What?! Don't you know that you interfered into railroad operations?! You could be taken to court for this!" Shouted the conductor angrily.

"Doc? Why are you here?" Asked Lukas.

"I switch you off the tracks, so that you don't crash into the freight train." Answered Doc.

"What freight train?! The next freight isn't inbound for another 1 and ½ hou-" Started the conductor, but was cut off when the sound of an air horn rang through the air, and a yellow UP diesel locomotive rolled around the corner, followed by a long string of brown box cars.

"rs." finished the conductor, a look of utter disbelieve on his face.  
"That was engine 1335. It should have passed us over an hour ago! Ned must've been late again! Thanks Doc, you saved us from a serious accident. I will inform the UPs bosses about this, they'll be sure to send their thanks too! But we need to go, these passengers want to get to Hill Valley while we still have daylight!" Said Lukas, and started to go, but buckled slightly, grabbing his shoulder, before getting upright again.

"What's wrong?" Asked the conductor.  
"I duno. Felt like I just took a bullet to my shoulder for a second, but it went away a second later. Will let the docs at the station take a look at it." Said the engineer, as he continue to walk back to his engine.

"I just remembered that I need to go too! Good Bye." Said Emmett hastily, and raced back to the engine.

"Now, how to get this engine to move." He muttered, as he stood in front of the leavers and wheels, before he pulled a few of them, and the engine started off, crashing through bushes and leaves, before they took off, flying through the air.

"Oh no, not in the air! We need to get down!" He groaned, but he couldn't stop the engine from flying, as they flew through the air. After 10 minutes, they reached the old yards again, where the coach and time traveling train stood. The engine slowed down, and landed on the rails, where the girls already were waiting.

"And?" Asked Mio.

"Mission accomplished, but Lukas is wounded. We need to get him to a doctor!" Urged the old man, and went to get Lukas out of the bed, when Yoshika rushed past him, followed by Lynne and Shirley.

Yoshika quickly went to heal Lukas, who's breathing was getting heavy, and the color from his face was draining quickly. Yoshika was working hard, but soon, Lukas breathing was getting back to normal, and the color was getting back to his face.

"So, he'll be okay!" Exclaimed Yoshika happily.  
Lukas stirred slightly, and opened his eyes slowly, to see the others standing over him.

"Hey guys, how did you get here?" He asked, smiling weakly.

"Thank god your alright!" Sighted Shirley, and hugged him tightly.

"Agh! Shirley! Air!" Groaned Lukas, but still smiling.  
"You were shot by the Soviet, back at the switch. I brought you back, and Yoshika healed your wounds." Said Doc.  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to knock him out, but he noticed me, and shot me in the shoulder. Luckily, I could get out of the bullets path so that it didn't hit me in the head! I gave him a clear one in the head, but after that, I went out like a light." Explained Lukas, as he got up again.

"So, did you do it?" Asked Lukas.

"Yes, the train was switched onto the spur, and the freight went passed it without any trouble. You should be alright." Smiled Doc.

"Perfect! Then we can go home now!" Cheered Lucchini.

"Yeah, I don't know what the higher ranks think about us being gone for over 2 days." Groaned Minna.

"Oh, don't worry, I will bring you back to the exact same day you left. They won't even note that you were gone." Smiled Doc.

"Then its settled! Lets get home, ALL ABOARD!" Laughed Lukas, and pulled the whistle.

They coupled the engines and the coach back together, and started off, back to 1945. They quickly reached the speed necessary for time traveling, and the lightning and thunder came and went, as they traveled back in time once more. They were somewhere over Orussia, with the Ural mountains in the distance.

"Were close to the 501st base, you should be able to see it in 5 minutes if you continue to fly northeast from here." Explained Doc.

"Thank you Emmett, for everything you did. I hope we meet again in the future." Said Lukas.

"Don't worry, we already did." Chuckled Emmett, and uncoupled his engine from Lukas', and with an blast of its whistle, it disappeared in a flash, leaving only two burning marks behind.

"Ladies, lets get home." Smiled Lukas, and started his train off.

 **20** **th** **November 1985, Hill Valley, California**

"Happy Birthday dad!" Smiled Emma, as she hugged her father.

"Happy Birthday pop." Said Martin, as he gave the old engineer his hat.

"Thanks kids. It's nice that you still remembered your old mans birthday." Chuckled the old man.

"Yeah yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but we need to keep a move on! Dispatch only gave us off for today, so we need to get going!" Grumbled Nikolaus.

"Alright, I'm coming! And to think that he didn't wanted to tag along." smiled Lukas, shaking his head.

"Today really is a special day, isn't it?" Smiled Shirley, coming up to him.

"Yeah, me turning 64, and of course, were going to arrive today." Smirked the engineer.

"Yeah, but I need to ask, why didn't you help yourself?"  
"Well, the thing with time traveling is, that you can't interfere with your past self, even if he comes to the future. The whole universe could crash, and that's a high price. But anyway, better get to the yards. Big Bro isn't going to wait any longer then he needs to!" Laughed the Karlslander, and put his hat on, and put his revolver into its holster, before he pulled out a picture, of him and the 501st in front of the hangar, and smiling a small smile, before going out of the house, and to the yards.


End file.
